White Devil
by Theinsanecrow
Summary: Allen was in Domino City, living a life until he will move again. His life changed when he met a boy named Yugi and met his friends. Shadow games and Millennium Items, Allen was dragged to another crazy adventure. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this story has been buggin me for days and well I want to make it. I was kinda lonely and been a lot of stress and I want to try something new for once. It's just to make a story and all that jazz. Please pardon my english, I'm not that very good**

 **Now on with the story yeah? :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny morning and it was peaceful and also hot in Domino High School, students were roaming around the hall, talking to friends; minding their own businesses. It was already break time, by this time students were out playing basketball or something they do in their break. Allen Walker sighed heavily and looked at the window to see what the other students were doing.

"Hey Walker!" One of his classmates called out to him and Allen turned to face him. "How about you join us and play some basketball?" his classmate asked with a goofy smile on his face. Allen gave him an apologetic smile at him and waved him off. "I'm sorry, I can't play right now, maybe next time" Allen was fond of physical sports, heck he loves to play, well, he do play sometimes but not that much. The fact that he had a weak heart he couldn't keep up playing or it might end up of him in the nurse's clinic.

"Can I count you on that?" His classmate smiled and pointed at him. "Yes, now go, the others are waiting for you" Allen said and gestured him to hurry off.

He sighed again. He was alone in the classroom now, which was good; he likes to be alone with his thoughts. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a book. The book's cover was white with beautiful golden trims designed all over it and when he opened the book he saw pictures of his friends. Well his past friends from the Black Order anyways. Being a Noah, he was cursed to live for eternity, forever walking the earth. After the Holy war, the exorcists won, they have defeated the Earl and his family, by that the Innocence were destroyed and so does dark matter and the remaining Akumas. He fought a fierce battle, and it was all thanks to his friends that they have won the battle. Many have lost their lives for the sake of victory. His hands hovered to his heart; he thought that he could have died back then, when the Innocence have perish he thought that the hole on his heart would kill him, but it seems the world doesn't want him to rest. As the only Noah left, He was the new Millennium of Earl, looking after the world if the humans deserve to live another day. What a cruel fate has bestowed upon him.

He continued living on, seeing his friends died of old age, happy… seeing them having children and grandchildren… it was good… He schemed through the pictures remembering the past. He wished he could rest and sleep.

"I DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE!"

He heard someone shouted from the other side of the classroom. Allen then sighed again, 'another bully issue huh?' he thought and put his book back on his bag. He slowly went to the source of the shouting and saw a boy with Tri colored hair and two people and one of them were holding a golden box with the eye of Horus on it. "What's going on here?" he politely asked and the three students noticed his presence. There were three people in the classroom, there were two tall boys, the blond one and the brown haired guy and the other was a little boy with Tri colored hair. How did he even get that hair? Allen brushed off the thought. "Mind your business, kid" the blond hair boy said and stared at him. He observed the three and see that the tri colored hair kid was in distress and he felt bad for the teen. "Please give it back to him" Allen asked politely at the blond hair boy and eyeing the golden box. "Fine" the blond boy then tosses it at him and Allen caught it in ease. "It's just a boring box anyways, come on Honda" The blond boy with his friend gone out of the classroom and leave him and the tri haired colored kid alone. Allen then approached the teen and gave the box to him. "Here" Allen said with a smile. "I think this belongs to you" The teen then grab the box hesitantly and eyed him. "Thank you" he heard the boy said to him and gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome" Allen said and offered his hand to shake. "I'm Allen Walker by the way" he introduced himself. "Yugi Motou" the teen who is now known as Yugi said and shook his offered hand. "So what's with the box anyways" He asked and eyed the golden box. Yugi gave him a big smile and opened the box. He looked over it and saw golden pieces of some kind of a puzzle. "It's my treasure" Yugi said to him and put the box on the desk. "My grandfather gave it to me and legend says that for whoever solves it would be grant one wish" Allen stared at the box with interest. "A wish huh?" Allen smiled and looked at Yugi. "What's your wish?" he asked him curiously and Yugi grinned. "It's a secret" he said and put his hand on his mouth making a hush gesture. Allen chuckled. "Of course" afterall, if you make your wish known then it won't come true, would it?

Allen's phone rang and he looked at Yugi asking for permission to answer. Yugi just gave him a go ahead sign and he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WALKER_?!"

Allen sighed and nervously laughed. "No hello and how are you for me Kaiba?" he said with a little nervous voice. He knew Seto long ago when he first came here in Domino City. They met in a casino and Allen was running out of cash by that time. He was just minding his business, defeating those who challenge him in Poker, he was after all a master in gambling and many dubbed him as the 'White Devil'

He occasionally goes to that casino to earn a little bit of cash from time to time. He then met Seto Kaiba challenges him the 'White Devil' in Poker. He was a tough cookie, never accepting defeat but he knew what he was doing. He was actually observing him and see his 'cheating' tactics and find a way to defeat him. Allen grinned, he was never caught of his cheating tactics and he will never will. He has harnessed the skill for decades. After that, they had a small talk and Kaiba offered him a job on his company… well his job is more like that person who goes to a casino for fancy and rich people and gains money by gambling for the sake of the company to earn a little bit of cash. He did accepted the offer in the end but he asked Kaiba for not to call him in school days. Only in Fridays

Wait… its Friday isn't it?

" _We have a game to play Walker_ , _or did you forget again?_ " He heard a groan of annoyance from the other side of the line. "M _eet me at my office now_ "

"Hey wait I-!" Then he was cut off.

Allen scratched his head in annoyance. "You know Seto Kaiba?" Allen blinked and looked at Yugi forgetting that the teen was there. "Yeah… I know him, a pain in the ass but he is an okay guy" It reminded of him of Kanda honestly, he knows how to deal with people like him. "He wants me to meet him at his office but I'm not in the mood to even go right now" Yugi eyed him curiously. "You work for him? Aren't you a little too young?" he asked. Allen gave a light chuckle. If only you knew… "I don't work for him, he's a friend" even though it's hard to admit, he did considered Kaiba as a friend. "Hey Yugi, what do you say we get some ice cream? This heat is killing me" he whined and Yugi was a little bit shock at the offer. "S-sure! I would love too!" He saw a twinkle on his eyes and they left the room to buy ice cream.

break

His new friend seems to be too overwhelming at first but once you get to know him, he is really nice. It was odd at first, he thought of Allen as an old guy because of the white hair but Allen explained to him that it was natural and he got it from a trauma. Yugi felt bad though, he didn't knew that Allen was in a trauma of some sorts, what had happen to him? He would ask him in the future if they were that close enough and he were willing to answer.

They were happily eating ice cream and they talked about their hobbies and interests. Yugi found out that Allen loves to read and do tricks like juggling, ball balance and card tricks, he also knew that he was in fact a clown in his pass time to entertain kids in hospitals for free. Yugi was happy that he made a new friend aside from Anzu and hopefully maybe in the future they could play games!

"Hey Yugi" He and Allen turn around to see Ushio and there was a grin on his face. "Come I want you to show you something" He had a bad feeling and Allen was glaring at Ushio. They followed him and it shocked him to see Jounouchi and Honda was on the ground and beaten up.

"Are you happy now Yugi?" Jounouchi spat and glared at Yugi.

"I-I didn't want this to happen!" he shouted and glared at Ushio. "Why did you do this to them?! They didn't deserve this!" He begged Ushio. Ushio kicked Yugi in the guts and fell off the ground. "You are weird, aren't they the ones who bullied you? Don't you want this?" Ushio smirked.

"They are my friends!" He shouted at him. He knew that they were only trying to make him tougher; he doesn't see them as bullies at all. He stood in front of Jounouchi and Honda raising his arms protecting them. "You little piece of shit" Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for another assault from Ushio but it never came. When he opened his eyes, his new friend Allen was standing in front of Ushio and his only one arm stopped the bully's leg. "I suggest you should leave, Ushio" he could hear a threat on those words. Ushio glared at them and Allen let go of his leg.

"Fine" Ushio spat. "I expect my money after this Yugi" Ushio glared at him. "Two hundred thousand yen for my guard fee" then he left leaving the four people.

'T-T-Two hundred thousand yen? Where can I get that money?' Yugi felt doom has befall him. "Are you alright?" Allen asked him and saw his offered hand. Yugi took it and help him stood up.

He was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and this is another chapter filler, I think I hope you like it**

 **jy24- True that he is a Noah now and any wounds would heal immediately, but let's just say that Allen's heart still has a little bit of Innocence on it. Which he still doesn't know~**

 **Now on with the story yeah? 8D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Allen felt bad and sorry for his new friend Yugi. The boy was innocent and yet he was a big target for bullies double the size of him. He didn't deserve to be treated this way and hoped that he could help the little guy out. All he can do for now was giving Yugi the money that Ushio demanded from him. Money wasn't that big of a deal for Allen, he can get it easily by winning some few rounds of Poker after all.

But this will also be a problem. If Yugi will give the money to Ushio, then Ushio would demand for more. The bastard was greedy and he knew exactly what people like him wants. Allen scratched his head and think of a way to help.

' **You could kill him'** hissed his inner Noah.

He couldn't just kill Ushio without anyone being suspicious but deep inside, he wanted to kill the bastard so bad, and it's not helping him that his Inner Noah was encouraging him to do it. No, no killing for now, it's not that too serious… right?

A deep sigh escaped to his lips. It was getting dark now and he was walking down the park, it was a small park with no people around and it was deadly silent too. He couldn't even hear any crickets here. He sat on the bench and took a deep breath admiring the darkness and a few street lights that flicker on the park. He was not planning to go home yet. He put his hands on his bag and pulled out a cracker and munched on it. What would be another way of getting rid of the bully without killing him? He was in deep thought and not noticing that someone was sneaking behind him.

He could threaten Ushio…

' **Death threats or torture him or kill him** ' his inner Noah wanted to see a bloodbath, he could feel its sadistic grin creeping through his mind.

'Please let me think' Allen whined and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

' **It's been so long… we haven't killed anyone yet and it's getting boring** '

'Will you shut up and let me-!' He felt something sharp on the back of his head and felt it dangerously poking around his skin. It was a sharp knife and Allen didn't turn around. He was caught off guard for the first time and it was a surprise.

"Give me all you have and I won't kill you" the person behind him said and he could feel his breath just around his ear. Disgusting. He was not in the mood for bloodbath now and his Inner Noah was begging him to kill the pest.

Allen groaned. "I don't have time for this" he muttered. "Do you have someone to go home to?" He asked the person behind him and the person behind was confused at the sudden question and pressed his dagger to his neck even further that it drew a speck of blood. "Shut the fuck up and give me all your money" he shouted at him, his hands were trembling. This man was inexperienced and he could feel the hesitation on him too. Allen then grabbed the person's hand in a tight iron gripped that the man who wanted to mug him screamed in pain. The knife fell off the ground and Allen glared at the man with disgust and the same time pity in his now golden eyes. "I'm not in the mood to kill right now" he stated.

The man was trying to pry his hand off of him and to no such luck. In the man's eyes he could see violet like aura seeping out of the teen and he could have sworn that the teen had a smile that was not of a human. No, his smile almost split his face in half. Was he dealing with a monster? He didn't expect to run into a monster! His heart was thumping so fast that he could hear each heartbeat on his ear "P-please don't kill me!" the man begged for mercy. "I-I have a wife and kid to go home too!" It was true though, the man has a wife and a kid to go home too, this was the only way he could help his family. Being fired from his job, no money, no food… this was the only way, he doesn't want to die yet. Who would look after them? Fear was on his eyes and his legs were trembling. He could have pissed himself too. This teen was a demon, his smile will be in his nightmares too if he would come out of this alive.

"Is that so?" Allen hummed and skillfully grabbed and threw the knife on the ground using his shoe and caught it on his free hand. "I could let you go" Allen said eyeing the fear in the man's eyes. "But something tells me that you are lying to me" He played the knife on his hand. "Are you?"

The man gulped. "No!" the man shouted, beads of sweat was running on his face; fear and adrenaline running through his veins.

"Well then…" Allen gave him a happy smile, not that creepy smile anymore.

The man let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the teen will release him but he felt something stabbed on his stomach. He looked down and saw his own knife on his stomach. He was paralyzed in place and realization slowly crept to his mind. He screamed as pain as slowly registers on his body. The teen let go of him and he hit the ground with a thud. His screams echoed though the park. The first thing on his mind was to get the knife out of his stomach. His hands unconsciously grabbed the handle and…

"Stop" the teen ordered and he looked up to see his golden eyes, those haunting golden eyes…

"If you want to live, don't pull that knife yet till you get to the hospital" Allen said and licked at some of the blood residue on his hand. "Remember this, I let you live because I'm not in the mood to slaughter a parasite like you" he then give the man again his creepy signature smile. "So I'm giving you a second chance in life" he gleefully said as if he was talking to a child. "If you will ever do this again, I will come find you and believe me; I will let you see your guts from the inside and out" He then left the trembling man alone in the park.

The stranger will think about what he did and hopefully he will take his warnings by heart.

Allen looked up on his phone and realized that it was nine in the evening then he saw a lot of missed calls and seven unread messages from Kaiba.

He was a lot of trouble for tomorrow.

Maybe he will call in sick then Kaiba might understand…

Who is he kidding; he will be in a lot of hell tomorrow. He just hoped that Kaiba will not go and barge in into his apartment tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jy24- Yes as a Noah, he still produces Dark Matter but he doesn't want to use it if necessary. If there will be big enemies then yes but in this story, there's not much of the big baddies except for those who had the Millennium Items and the Shadows that crept.**

 **Lilaila - I'm a big fan of both of the series too! I wish that season 0 of the yugioh series will remake and make it more awesome though aha...**

 **To everyone, I hope you like the story so far and hope you guys have a good day~ cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was Saturday in the morning, you could hear a small alarm clock ringing and echoing in a small one bedroom apartment. In the room, there were no posters, though there was a small painting of a clown carrying a coffin hanging on the wall. It was the same painting that Allen had in the Black Order. Then there is a desk from the corner of the room with books open, a laptop and a small lamp and a small television on the side of the room.

Allen groaned as he hit the snooze button of his alarm clock. Saturday mornings always a good day for him. No homework and no school, he could just relax. He stretched his back and his arms to start of the day then he grabbed his phone to check if there were new messages, aside from Kaiba's missed calls and messages. He blinked in confusion and surprise as he saw a message from his nephew in Britain. It was strange… normally his nephew leaves a message from his social media account only. He opened the text message:

From: Mana 4:15 a.m

 _Uncle, me and Nea missed you, please chat with us once you wake up ;)_

Allen then stood up and walked his way to the small desk on the corner where his laptop was. He opened it and waited for it to bot. As he waited, he made himself a cup of coffee and a few toast to eat. He then went to his laptop again and put in his username and password. He then opened his social media account and saw that Mana was online. He then began to chat.

 _ **Allen**_ _: I'm here, is something a matter?_

 _ **Mana**_ _: UNCLE! GOOD MORNING!_

 _ **Allen**_ _: Good morning too you to_

There was a small smile on his lips. He realized that he missed talking to someone that clearly knows his secret. Yes, they know his secret that he was a Noah and he was also the Millennium Earl at this point. After all, he raised the two siblings a long time ago, and there has to be no secrets between them, there would be no complications for his little family to have. The sooner the twins know the truth, the better it will be.

The twins were abandoned in the streets in London, twenty seven years ago, trying to survive the cold harsh world and Allen couldn't help but feel pity and the need to help the two. What really surprised him at first when he first saw them was that how the two looked like the previous Mana and Nea and their personalities were alike too! Allen smiled at the memory. The siblings were like his sons, but he wanted them to call him uncle because he was much more comfortable that way.

 _ **Mana**_ _: Where were you last night? Me and Nea waited to play with you._

Allen blinked in surprise. They waited to play with me? He thought.

 _ **Allen**_ _: What do you mean? Are you two in Japan?_

 _ **Mana**_ _: Yes ;D Didn't Mr. Kaiba tell you that you were playing with the Millennium Corp. bosses?_

Oh, so that's why…

As the years go by, the siblings went into a Business College University. They both took up Business Management so that they could make a corporation someday and they did. Mana and Nea owned the Millennium Corporation that was stationed in Britain. It is a community improvement and charity company that helps a lot of children in need. He was so super proud of them.

 _ **Allen**_ _: Sadly no, he didn't tell me who I was playing against. I missed you two, I wished I could have went there and play. Is Nea there with you?_

 _ **Mana**_ _: Yes, he is sleeping at the moment. How about we meet at the Domino café later to get some pancakes and cake? We could talk and catch up and I want strawberry cake._

 _ **Allen**_ _: That sounds like a good plan, How does 2 p.m sound?_

 _ **Mana**_ _: Okay then, see you at 2 p.m uncle_

 _ **Allen**_ _: See ya later and give my regards to Nea._

 _ **Mana**_ _: Will do uncle._

He closed his laptop and smiled. He can't wait to catch up with his nephews.

Break

Allen was just walking down the street enjoying the view to pass the time. Saturdays were a lot busier in Domino.

'Did you hear? Ushio went crazy'

'Really? What happened?'

Allen turned his head around as he heard it. This perked his interest. He looked at the two girls on a small cafe, they were drinking tea. 'Are they talking the same Ushio?' he thought and slowly plucked his phone on his packet pretending that he was texting so that he could hear the two without suspicion.

"One of our schoolmates saw him this morning and he was rolling in a pile of leaves in the school's backyard, thinking that it was money!"

Did Ushio go over the edge that it drove him into insanity? Allen was in deep thought. There's no way that the bully would snap like that.

"Allen-kun!" he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Yugi, catching his breath. "Good morning, Yugi" he greeted. "How's your day?"

Yugi smiled at him. "My day is fine" he then grabbed something on his pocket and it was an envelope. "Here, this belongs to you" Yugi said and Allen blinked in confusion. He took the enveloped and opened it to see the cash inside. Why did he give this back to him? Could it be that Ushio really did become crazy and is now on a mental asylum? He needed to confirm it.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi replied.

"I thought that Ushio demanded you the money" Allen said and eyeing Yugi. He noticed that the boy was uneasy and sad. "Didn't you hear that he…" the boy paused and was uncomfortable; he could feel that he felt bad for the bully.

Allen sighed and pocketed his money. "So the rumors are true huh?"

' **Good riddance, though we could have torture that greedy bastard** ' his Noah whispered to him giving him a small headache.

Yugi nodded in confirmation.

"Don't think about it too much Yugi" Allen gave a pat on Yugi's shoulder then he noticed something hanging on his friend's chest. It was an upside down pyramid with the familiar Eye of Horus, staring back at him. This must be the puzzle that his friend presented to him. Then he remembered something…

"So you finally finished the puzzle? Did your wish came true?" he asked.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yes! It came true!" there was a sparkle of life in the boy's eyes. Allen was glad that the boy was happy. No more problems for his new friend at least. "That's good, I'm happy for you"

"So Allen-kun! Where are you headed? Do you have any plans for today?" Yugi asked and gave him a small smile. "I'm just going for a walk" Allen stated. "Then, would you like to come to the arcade with us?" Yugi gave him a cheerful smile hoping that he will come and join them. He looked over his watch and it was eleven in the morning, three hours till he met his nephews.

Maybe a few games in the arcade wouldn't be that bad right?

Break

"Wow Jounouchi, you're amazing!" Allen said with a sigh of defeat. On the screen that he was facing a big font of 'You Lose' shows. He was playing some fighting game with his new friend Jounouchi. His friend gave him a victory smirk. "What can I say, I'm the best" he said firmly. Allen nodded and nostalgic, he reminded him a bit of Lavi with his goofy grin.

He was a little bit confuse at first when he saw Jonouchi and Honda with Yugi, he first thought that the bullies were there to hurt Yugi but it seems so that they are now the best of friends which Allen was glad. He looked up at his watch to see that it was one-thirty in the afternoon and Mana and Nea will be waiting at the Domino Café by then. He knew that the twins were always super early and he doesn't want to be late.

He would need help though… even though it's been so many years have passed, he still have the lack of direction, always getting lost and always took him a lot of hours just to get to his destination.

"Umm… do you guys know where the Domino Café is?" Allen asked Jou and his new friend blinked at him in confusion.

"You're leaving already?" Jou asked and he nodded. "I'm meeting someone today and it's very important" Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Oho?" Allen blinked and saw Honda and Jounouchi with a sly grin on their face, amused. "Going on a date with someone?" Honda mused.

Allen chuckled. "Don't be silly Honda, I'm just meeting someone who I haven't seen for a very long time, and they are here for a business trip you see I don't know when they will go back again" he explained and they didn't believe him.

"Cut it out guys" Yugi said to them and they looked at the little guy, wondering how long has he been there. Allen sighed and Yugi gave him the directions to the café, he even made a mini map so that he won't get lost. Allen was grateful, very grateful.

"I hope that will help"

"It will help me greatly, thank you Yugi" he smiled and pocketed the map

He gave Yugi a big thank you again and left the arcade fast.

Break

"We should follow him" Jou stated and the two looked at him scratch that, glaring. "What? Maybe Allen is lying and he really is dating a girl that we don't know" he gave them a big sly grin.

"That is a very bad idea Jonouchi!" Yugi protested.

"What? Aren't you curious, Yug?" Jou smiled. "Relax bud, we're just going to a little undercover, that's all" he grinned even further.

'Operation: Follow their friend and find out their date commerce'


End file.
